Coping With Change
by YeagerMeister31
Summary: Months after Ichigo killed Aizen life returned to normal although other things changed, Ichigo changed and his friends pulled away from him he still has his powers somehow his inner Hollow managed to help him retain his powers, but things changed because of his actions then an uninvited guest arrives and brings Ichigo some closure. But not all of his friends wanted to pull away
1. Uninvited Guest (Re-Write)

**Coping With Change Part 1 Uninvited Guest**

 **Summary: Months, after Ichigo killed Aizen life, returned to normal although other things changed, Ichigo changed and his friends pulled away from him he still has his powers somehow his inner Hollow managed to help him retain his powers, but things changed because of his actions then an uninvited guest arrives and brings Ichigo some closure. But not all of his friends wanted to pull away**

 **Inner Hollow's Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills**

 _ **'Ichigo Talking to Inner Hollow'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**

Months after Aizen was killed life went back to normal well most things, for instance, things changed with regards to Ichigo and Orihime although maybe Orihime still had feelings for him she also feared him for what he became.

Even though she was the one who brought him back the love she once had has faded maybe because of what happened to Ichigo, or maybe because of what happened to her, whilst she was held prisoner what was a surprise is Uryu seemed to gain her affections and he returned those feelings.

Ichigo watched all this and it hurt they've barely spoken since they returned but when they did speak she told him the truth he scared her she told him that she once loved him but not anymore.

That was the biggest surprise because he was slowly falling for her, he went to rescue her and now it feels like he wasted his time. Since then they don't speak in class she still kills hollows but not when Ichigo's there.

She fights with Uryu, it's kind of how they got close she also fights alongside Chad, Most of the time Ichigo either lets everyone else do the killing or works by himself.

As well as pulling away from Orihime, Everyone pretty much pulled away from him even Keigo, and Mizuiro distanced themselves from him. They all know about him being a Soul Reaper and must have heard of what he did even Chad, who seemed to be his best friend pulled away and as Orihime distanced herself Tatsuki, kind of had to also.

At first, it hurt that they all pulled away but over time that turned to hate who needed them he'd much rather be alone than to have friends who are scared of what he became who needs them. Every day he sat in class ignoring everyone when break times came he distanced himself from everyone at lunch he sat by himself and spoke to nobody.

After another lame morning at school, where he caught Orihime, and Uryu, sharing a kiss he'd finally had enough the class had barely started before he stood up grabbed his bag and just left school and walked around town. He had no destination in mind, anywhere where there weren't people.

He resented everyone now with their perfect Un-suspecting lives never knowing how much danger they were in, not knowing that it was HIM who saved their worthless lives and what does he get out of it abandonment from his friends.

Even Rukia pulled away but that was because she spent her time in the Soul Society now only visiting occasionally but what did he care he needs nobody, not Keigo, not Chad, not Mizuiro, not Tatsuki, not Rukia, not Uryu, and not Orihime, he needs nobody.

If they fear him then fuck them like he cares even more, As he's walking he stops he knows where he is he's right where his mother died his fault also probably and although his father and everyone told him it wasn't his fault he knows it was.

Why did he have to see spirits why did he have to run away from his mother because he's fucked up that's why. He sighs just then it starts to rain heavily but he just stands there looking at the exact spot she died what does he care if he catches a damn cold.

He finally leaves and heads home as he opens the door his dad shouts "IICCHHIIGGOO." But before he can connect Ichigo punches him in the face and steps over him and heads to his room even though Yuzu told him that he's just in time for dinner.

He gets out of his wet clothes and dries himself with a towel then he puts on fresh clothes and sits at the window staring out at nothing. He sees flashing lights it seems Uryu's fighting Hollows again he grunts "Hope you catch a cold."

He stands up as he has his door open and can hear footsteps coming upstairs so he closes his door and locks it then returns to the windowsill. He does this every night he doesn't know why. He's been staring outside for about two hours now seems the hollows are gone then he sees a **Garganta** open and that gets his attention something strong to fight he's so sick of fighting lame weak hollows.

He opens the window it's still raining heavily but he doesn't care he opens the drawer and pulls out the pill that used to be in Kon. He took it out of Kon the day Orihime told him how she felt or once felt about him, and Kon was just so damn annoying that he left it out of the damn lion puppet.

He lies down before he puts the pill in his mouth and he jumps out of his body then he just jumps out of the window into the unforgiving rain. He's in no rush if someone came to cause chaos then he'll get to them eventually let them do what they want until then.

He's attacked by a hollow but with one slash just cuts through its mask without even stopping. He knows where the **Garganta** opened so when he gets there he looks around there's nothing there he turns around to head home when he hears "ITSYGO."

He knows that voice how could it be he turns around just as Nel comes crashing into him surprisingly she's an adult again. She smiles "Finally found you Itsygo."

He's shocked "What are you doing here Nel and how did you get here."

She smiles "I came to find you, and well I opened up a **Garganta** and came through that's how I got here."

He nods "The Soul Society will know you're here come on quickly follow me."

They start walking eventually running whilst there running she smiles "I'm so glad I found you."

He just nods "Why am I so special to you."

She smiles "Your the only friend I have left."

He grunts "You saw the final battle you saw what I became aren't you scared of me."

She looks at him "Scared of you why would I be scared of you I'm an Arrancar remember I have nothing to be scared of."

He sighs "I became a monster, I went to save someone I thought I was falling for only for her to see me and become scared of me, now her and everyone else are scared of me but I don't care I don't need them."

She looks sad "So you've been abandoned."

He nods and she smiles "I'll never abandon you."

He just nods and they get to Uruhara's shop he knocks on the door "Open up Hat And Clogs."

The door opens and he smiles "Ichigo it's been a while."

Ichigo just grunts "You saw the **Garganta** open."

He nods "I was about to investigate."

Ichigo nods "You don't need to."

Nel steps forward and Urahara nods "I remember you Nel, correct."

She nods "Yes I came to find Itsygo."

He nods "You better come in."

They both enter the shop and he makes a barrier to shield her Reisetsu. He then sighs "So what brings you here."

Ichigo rolls his eyes "Isn't it obvious she needs a Geigai."

He smiles "Oh, sure I can make her one. Give me a while you better sit and dry off."

He shouts "Ururu make some tea for Ichigo and Nel and brings some towels."

She nods "Yes Mr. Urahara."

Ichigo sits down and Nel sits in his lap and hugs him. A few minutes later Ururu brings in some towels and a cup of tea for each of them although Nel has no idea what it is until Ichigo shows her, She seems to like the taste it seems. 10 minutes later Urahara comes back in "I have a Geigai for you Nel, I've got you some clothes also, and a name for when you go to school with Ichigo."

Ichigo looks at him and glares _He will probably give her a uniform too small or something knowing that pervert._ Nel enters her Geigai and she smiles at Ichigo "How do I look Itsygo."

He smiles "You look nice."

She grins "Really."

He just nods and she runs up to him and hugs him. Urahara grins "Now we have that out of the way where is she going to stay we have space here."

Nel smiles "I'm staying with Ichigo right Itsygo."

He sighs "Sure, I guess."

She smiles "Let's go then."

Ichigo stands up "Thanks for the help Mr. Hat And Clogs."

He smiles "Any time Ichigo, don't be a stranger OK." Ichigo just grunts.

They leave the shop and it's now late so his family should all be asleep. He arrives outside his house 10 minutes later she has a bag on her back with the clothes and another bag with her uniform.

He sighs he didn't bring his keys but luckily his windows open he turns to Nel "I messed up and left my keys in my room and my dad Karin and Yuzu are out so your going to have to climb on my back"

She looks at him "Why."

He smiles "I'm outside my body so it's easy, so climb on my back."

She grins he looks around the streets empty not that anyone can see him being out of his body and all she holds her bags. He looks at her "Ready"

She giggles and nods then he jumps up and enters his room luckily it's stopped raining.

She gets off his back and puts her bags down.

He looks at her "I guess you can sleep in my bed."

She nods "OK where are you sleeping."

He shrugs "The floor I have a Futon."

She sighs "OK."

He goes back into his body lying on the bed then stands up and puts the pill in the draw. He gets some bedding and the Futon for the floor. When he comes back she's lying down It looks like she's asleep.

He lies down on the floor then he feels arms wrap around him and sees Nel lying beside him he's about to say something but she's fast asleep already. He sighs and picks her up and puts her back in the bed he turns away but then Nel grabs his arm. He turns to her "What is it Nel."

She smiles and pulls the covers back so he sighs and reluctantly climbs under the covers after changing into his Pyjama's of course. As soon as he gets in she wraps her arms around him and within moments she's asleep again he smirks probably the first he's done in months and then he falls asleep.

The next morning they both wake up and she smiles "Morning Itsygo."

He nods "Morning Nel."

She smiles "So what do we do now."

He yawns "We have breakfast then we have to go to school."

She nods"What happens at school."

He shrugs "Boring stuff."

She nods "Then why go."

He smirks "My thoughts exactly."

She seems confused he nods "Come on."

They both head downstairs when they get down his dad goes to attack him "Isshin attack number 10." Before he can do anything though Ichigo kicks him in the face, Yuzu and Karin are both staring at Nel they both know how moody Ichigo's been it's not like him to bring a girl home with him.

Isshin jumps up and sees Nel and smiles "Oh Masaki, our sons grew into a man I'm so proud."

Ichigo groans "Shut up."

Isshin knows who she is but smiles "And who might you be."

Nel chuckles "I'm Nel."

He nods "Nice to meet you Nel."

Yuzu smiles "Nice to meet you Nel, so how do you know Ichigo."

Nel looks at Ichigo who looks back at her luckily Isshin smiles "She's the transfer student Ichigo told me about from Germany right."

Ichigo nods "Oh Yeah, Right."

Karin nods "Nice to meet you Nel."

Nel smiles "And you."

Yuzu smiles "I'm Yuzu, this is Karin, were Ichigo's sisters."

Nel smiles "Oh hello Yuzu, and Karin."

They both sit down to eat luckily Yuzu made extra no surprises. After breakfast, Ichigo nudges Nel "You better go get changed for school."

She nods "OK."

She heads upstairs, Yuzu and Karin go and watch TV. When there gone Isshin puts his hand on Ichigo's shoulder "She's an Arrancar correct."

Ichigo nods "She was cast out by them, I guess she's my friend the only one now I guess."

Isshin nods "Just be careful son"

Ichigo nods and then heads upstairs to put on his own uniform when he opens up his door he sees Nel wearing the uniform and yes the jumper is too small he clenches his fist _Damn you Urahara I'm gonna kill you._

Nel smiles "How do I look."

He nods and turns away hiding his blush "You look nice, Could you wait downstairs whilst I get changed."

She nods "OK."

She leaves the room and he watches her jumper that's far too tight, and the skirt isn't much better he growls _Whoever makes those uniforms is nothing but a pervert_ He turns away and gets changed himself then brushes his teeth, He teaches Nel what to do also and she finds it funny when he makes those weird faces she almost swallows the toothpaste but he tells her to spit it in the sink so she does. She heads downstairs whilst he goes back to his room.

When he arrives downstairs Nel sees him and smiles "Yuzu made us packed lunches whatever that is luckily Yuzu and Karin aren't in the kitchen and didn't hear her."

He smiles "We have are dinners for school in the containers."

She nods "OHHHHH." Nel then picks up her bag and Yuzu and Karin comes back downstairs Nel waves "Bye Yuzu, Bye Karin, bye Mr. Kurosaki."

They all say bye, Nel leaves first and as Ichigo goes to close the door he hears his father next to the poster on Masaki "The time has come, my love, our son will produce many grandchildren." Ichigo groans and closes the door.

They walk to school Nel smiles "Can I climb on your back again I liked it."

He sighs but before he can say no she's already on his back so he just grabs her legs and starts walking. She smiles "What's that."

He groans "A dog."

She smiles "What's that."

He groans "It's the same dog."

She nods "Really."

He nods "You're looking in a mirror."

She chuckles "Oh." For the rest of the way there she keeps asking random things but he tells her. When they get a block away from the school she gets off and looks at the school "Itsygo is that the school."

He grunts "Unfortunately."

They step through the gates and Orihime, Tatsuki, Uryu, and Chad, see them, of course, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu know who the girl is but don't know how she got here.

Ichigo doesn't even look in their direction. Chizuru stops in front of Ichigo "Who's the girl."

He grunts "None of your damn business, go and Grope Orihime or something."

Chizuru sighs "I tried but Tatsuki hit me."

Ichigo doesn't really care he just walks off and Nel follows. She notices people are staring she grabs Ichigo's arm "Why is everyone staring."

Ichigo grunts "Pretend they don't exist that's what I do."

Tatsuki heard that and sighs she doesn't like seeing Ichigo, this sad. She turns to Orihime, who also heard and she's sad she never meant to hurt him. Uryu puts his hand on her shoulder "You OK."

She nods "I'm good." Tatsuki knows she lying.

Ichigo walks into class she clings onto Ichigo's shirt "The staring is annoying."

He nods he turns to the guys who are staring and glares at them and they walk away. When they arrive in class Ichigo sits at the back. The teacher looks at Nel "And who might you be dear."

Nel smiles "My names Nelliel Onstreiger Or Nel for short I'm from Germany."

She nods "Very well take a seat." Some guys who have spare places point for her to sit with them but she ignores them and sits next to Ichigo she nudges him "I didn't know I was from Germany."

He smirks "A cover identity."

She nods "Oh, I see wait what's a cover identity."

He rolls his eyes "It's a fake name nobody can know your real name."

She nods "OK."

Tatsuki saw him smirk she guesses that it's good he hasn't smiled in months. At the end of the class, the teacher stops Nel "Mrs. Onstreiger where are you living."

Nel smiles "With Ichigo." Everyone starts groaning well the boys at least Ichigo's former friends are shocked, At break time Ichigo sits down on a wall and Nel sits next to him leaning on his shoulder "School's boring."

He nods "I know."

Just then Uryu approaches "What is she doing her Ichigo."

Ichigo stands up "None of your fucking business Uryu, go and bore someone who wants to listen to the bullshit that comes out of your mouth."

Uryu sighs "She's dangerous."

Ichigo grins "Then stay away from her then, now fuck off your voice irritates me."

Uryu glares at him then sighs and walks off. Nel smiles "He doesn't like me."

He grunts "He's a Quincy he hates everyone."

She nods "I wish I could get my mask fixed do you think that what was her name oh yea Orihime could do it."

Ichigo grunts "Go ask her if you want."

She nods "OK." She walks a few steps then turns back "You not coming."

Ichigo grunts "Nope, I don't want anything to do with any of them anymore."

Nel walks back "I thought that Orihime, cared about you, from what I heard she had feelings for you."

Ichigo turns away "Just drop it Nel OK."

She looks worried "What's wrong."

He groans "Nothing."

She puts a hand on his shoulder "There is tell me."

He rolls his eyes "It doesn't matter anymore she's moved on."

She sits next to him "Didn't you go there to rescue her."

He nods then sighs "Yes."

She nods "Was she, important to you."

He sighs "Nel."

She looks at him "Tell me."

He sighs "Fine yes, I guess I was falling in love with her, over time I realised how important she was to me then you know about me losing control and it scared her so much, I guess she was scared to love me well I don't need her anymore I'm perfectly happy to be alone."

She puts her hand on his cheek "I'm going nowhere Itsygo do you want to know why."

He looks at her "Why."

She smiles "Because I love you, you're my friend and we'll always be together."

Tatsuki and Orihime were around the corner and they both heard what Ichigo just said Orihime sighs "I feel bad for him."

Tatsuki sighs "That Nel who is she, she's not a transfer student from Germany I know that much."

Orihime sighs "She was an Espada but she was betrayed Ichigo found her and they meaning Ichigo and her friends were kind of like tour guides Ichigo and the others. she attached herself to Ichigo pretty quickly. It must have been her who arrived last night."

Tatsuki nods "So she's like an enemy."

Orihime shakes her head "No, not when we knew her, actually when we first saw her she looked like about five but she can grow to look like what she is now, I'm guessing she's in a Geigai."

Tatsuki nods "Could you repair her mask."

Orihime nods "Yes, but she won't leave Ichigo who wants nothing to do with any of us."

Tatsuki sighs "Well we did all abandon him not that I wanted to."

Orihime lowers her head in shame "I know."

Ichigo and Nel are just sitting down. Ichigo looks at her "What happened to your friends."

She sighs "They died Nnoitra Gilga killed them."

Ichigo grunts "I remember that bastard, he was as bloodthirsty as Kenpachi."

She nods "Yes, so are you saying all your friends scared of you and abandoned you."

He shrugs "I Don't know, and don't care."

Just then the bell goes signaling break time's over. They go back in class again and Ichigo sits down but a guy steps in front of Nel "Why don't you ditch this loser."

Ichigo stands up grabs him by his shirt and effortlessly launches him into the wall. He then sits down again and again Nel sits next to him. As he sits down he notices Orihime's looking at him she smiles he just glares at her then looks away. Just then his pager goes off and he groans "Great hollows at least I get to get out of this dump."

She looks at him "Do you have to go."

He nods "I'll be back soon."

She sighs "What if someone tries talking to me."

He sighs "Just put up with it I guess I'll be back shortly."

She nods "OK."

He stands up and leaves the room Before he leaves he sees Orihime sat next to Uryu, not Tatsuki, he finds her two rows behind her he then turns back to Nel who smiles then he leaves.

Tatsuki stands up and sits next to Nel "Hi, I'm Tatsuki."

Nel nods "Hello I'm Nel."

Tatsuki grins "I've known Ichigo a long time I'll keep everyone off you until he gets back."

Nel nods "Are you strong like Ichigo."

Tatsuki grins "Nowhere near as strong as him hardly anyone is but I can hold my ownIused to kick his ass when we were little though."

Nel nods "OK."

Orihime looks back and sees Tatsuki talking to Nel taking over being the protective one it seems, She smiles at that. Tatsuki although talking to Nel has been thinking about Ichigo a lot she misses him, they used to be close but things changed, of course she knows know why he changed, she looks at Nel they were close Orihime told her they were weirdly close but does she have feelings for him for some reason she's kind of jealous.


	2. Double Affection (Re-Write)

**Coping With Change Part 2 Double Affection**

 **Inner Hollow's Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills**

 _ **'Ichigo Talking to Inner Hollow'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**

Ichigo went to where the hollows were, As he arrived he sees 10 hollows but there all weak he groans "Seriously hardly a challenge."

They see him and charge at him he just smirks and charges at them he wastes little time in cutting down six of them with ease. He smiles "You hollows are pathetic you're not even a challenge anymore."

He grins he doesn't know why he does it but he puts on his Hollow mask and then charges at them cutting the last four down with ease. He pulls his mask off and grunts "No challenges anymore" He **Shunpo's** away and arrives at the school he goes to the gym where he left his body in a place that could freak someone out he doesn't know.

He re-enters his body and stands up he looks at his watch it didn't take that long he leaves the gym and he looks inside the window and sees Nel then he sees Tatsuki sitting next to her and talking. He really can't be arsed today so he leaves the window and goes to the roof and just sits down.

Orihime sensed Ichigo's Reisetsu outside she sensed the battle Ichigo went to fight 10 hollows and he beat them with ease he's so powerful she knows that. Nel also sensed Ichigo's Reisetsu then he vanished. As soon as the class is over Nel leaves the class she can sense Ichigo on the roof. Tatsuki wondering where she's going follows her as Nel ends up going to the roof.

As soon as Nel opens the door she runs up to Ichigo and wraps her arms around his back "Itsygo."

He looks over his shoulder "How was your first class."

She pouts "It was OK, would have been better if you were there but I made a friend her name's Tatsuki she was nice."

Ichigo just nods unlike everyone else Tatsuki wasn't scared of him but being Orihime's best friend she still pulled away. He nods "We better go to the next class."

She nods "How many hollows did you kill."

He shrugs "10, they were weak a waste of my time."

Just then he hears a gasp "You killed 10 hollows all by yourself."

He looks up and sees Tatsuki. Nel smiles "Hey, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki looks at Ichigo "So, you're that strong."

Nel grins "Ichigo could probably kill a hundred without breaking a sweat."

Tatsuki smirks "Guess I wouldn't beat you anymore in Karate aye."

He looks at her "What do you want, Tatsuki."

Nel groans "Don't be mean, Ichigo."

Tatsuki sighs "I worry about you, OK"

He looks at her "Why."

She sighs "You've never been the same since your mother was killed by a hollow first you saw spirits then you became a Soul Reaper you saved the Human World by killing Aizen then everything got worse."

He grunts "Not my fault was it."

She sighs "I miss you, ya know we were close once."

He groans "That was years ago."

She shrugs "So can't we still be friends."

He rolls his eyes "Aren't you scared of me like everyone else, is afraid in case I lose control again."

Tatsuki grins "Your to strong for that, you've always been strong can you control your inner Hollow now."

He grunts "You sure know a lot."

She sighs "Yes, and you should have told me we could have fought together."

He raises an eyebrow "I'm a Soul Reaper you ain't."

She shrugs "So, I can see Hollows now maybe I could become one."

Just then a hell butterfly lands in his hand, Tatsuki looks shocked "What's that."

He grunts "A Hell Butterfly seems I've been requested at the Soul Society."

Tatsuki nods "So you're leaving again."

He nods "Yes."

Nel pouts "This sux, I wanted to spend time with you Itsygo."

He looks at her "I'll be back soon, OK."

Tatsuki nods "I'll keep everyone away from her." Ichigo just nods and leaves.

Tatsuki and Nel watch him go they see him run into the gym again well the old gym since the new building was built it's more of a storage unit. They both watch as he runs out wearing his Shinigami uniform then he runs off in the direction of Urahara's shop.

Tatsuki bites her lip "Hey, Nel, why did he run inside there then run out wearing that Soul Reaper Uniform."

Nel smiles "He's left his body behind if anyone found him they'd think he was dead guess it was probably urgent."

Tatsuki nods "So what if he died whilst in his Spirit form I think Orihime called it."

Nel sighs "If he dies in spirit form he dies in both I guess but Ichigo's too strong for that."

Tatsuki nods "So has he always used that."

Nel smiles "No, he used to let Kon use his body but he's such a pervert he caused problems something about ruining his image."

Tatsuki grins "So it was Kon who kissed me, not Ichigo."

Nel looks at her "You kissed, Ichigo."

She shrugs "Well No, Kon did in Ichigo's body so kinda but Kon makes sense really now I think about it there was a ruckus in the class like there was a fight going on."

Nel smiles "Yea, Ichigo told me he was fighting Kon but didn't want to damage his body."

Tatsuki nods and thinks she hadn't really thought much about the kiss other then it was so unlike Ichigo but she also kind of enjoyed it but now she's found out it was Kon and not Ichigo who kissed her. _Yeah, it was Ichigo's body but not him doing it personally_.

Nel smiles "So, we better get back to class."

Tatsuki nods "Yea." They walk off Nel glances at Tatsuki and she's jealous that she's kissed her Ichigo, They continue to class in silence.

Ichigo arrives in the Seireietei and as he gets close, the gates open and he walks in he has no idea what he's here for. He hasn't been here in months they actually left him alone which was good and now the summons.

As he arrives in he's met by Rukia and she smiles "Ichigo it's nice to see you."

He just nods "Rukia."

She's spoken to Uruhara and knows how much he's withdrawn inside himself, She doesn't know about Nel though. She smiles again "So me and Renji got together I never knew he had feelings for me but well were together now."

He just nods "Why am I here Rukia."

She sighs "You've been summoned by Head Captain Yamamoto."

He nods "What does that old man want."

She shrugs "Don't know, I was just sent meet and escort you."

He nods "Well lead the way then."

She smiles "I hear that Orihime and Uryu are an item." He doesn't even reply to that, She sighs she thought that Orihime had feelings for Ichigo. She's been told that he pretty much walks with a permanent scowl on his face and he's moodier than usual.

She leads him to Head Captain Yamamoto Squad 1 Barracks Rukia smiles "I'll see you later."

He just nods again, He sees all the other captains there He sees Kenpachi grin at him. Ichigo just raises his eyebrow, as usual, he and Byakuya glare at each other. Head Captain Yamamoto nods and bangs his cane on the ground "So you're here Ichigo Kurosaki, this captains council will now commence our last subject."

Ichigo is confused captains meeting so why is he here and it seems he's not alone in that assumption. Yamamoto nods "Ichigo Kurosaki we never fully thanked you for defeating Aizen, so I have been thinking and I have come up with a perfect idea, Ichigo Kurosaki I have decided to make you Captain of Squad 14."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow _Did I just hear that since when was there 14 squads_ Yet again everyone else seems confused "

Yamamoto continues "So, Captain Kurosaki you will need to find a lieutenant and pick out your other seats." He nods Yamamoto's Lieutenant Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe passes Ichigo his Captain's Haori. Ichigo nods and takes the Haori and puts it on.

Captain Yamamoto bangs his cane "This meeting is adjourned."

Ichigo gets punched by Kenpachi "Been a while Ichigo, you want to fight."

Ichigo smirks "You could give me a challenge, but I'll pass for now."

Kenpachi grins "Fine but you owe me a fight."

Ichigo gets congratulated by Toshiro, Then he walks away and Ichigo sees Jushiro Ukitake he walks up to him Captain Ukitake may I have a word."

Jushiro smiles "Of course Captain Kurosaki and congratulations."

Ichigo scratches his head "I still can't believe I'm a captain didn't anyone know, everyone seemed as shocked as I was."

Jushiro smiles "No, none of us knew he kept it close to his chest. OK, so Follow me Ichigo." They walk to Jushiro's room and they sit down and they start drinking tea. The Jushiro smiles "So what is it you want to talk to me about."

Ichigo sighs "This needs to stay between us."

Jushiro raises an eyebrow but puts a barrier around the room "We can speak now."

Ichigo nods "I'm sure you sensed a **Garganta** open a day ago or was made aware of it."

Jushiro nods "Yes, but by the time we sent someone to investigate we found nothing."

Ichigo bites his lip "I know why."

Jushiro nods "I see."

Ichigo continues "Do you remember the former Espada Number 3 Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

Jushiro nods "I never met her but I heard about her a small girl who could grow to adult size for a short time."

Ichigo nods "It was her who opened up the **Garganta.** "

Jushiro rubs his chin "Do you know why, She entered the Human World."

He nods his head "She came to see me."

Jushiro seems surprised "Oh, I see"

Ichigo smirks "Urahara created a Geigai that's why you couldn't sense her I had a feeling a Soul Reaper would just kill her on site I couldnt allow that."

Jushiro nods thinking from what he's heard of this girl would upset Ichigo who always protects his friends "So what is it your asking of me."

Ichigo sighs "I think I need to tell the Head Captain."

Jushiro raises an eyebrow "And I'm guessing this is why you wanted the barrier up I'm guessing you want my help in persuading Head Captain in allowing her to live."

Ichigo nods "Yes, but I'll need a lieutenant won't I."

Jushiro chuckles "You ask a lot of me Ichigo."

Ichigo sighs "I know but coming from you might go well."

Jushiro smiles "Hold On" he stands up and opens the door "Kiyone can you send for Shunsui tell him to come straight in when he arrives."

Kiyone nods "Yes Captain."

A few minutes later Shunsui walks in "A Barrier, I see so what did you called me for is it not for everyone to know."

Jushiro nods "Yes, Shunsui."

He then notices Ichigo "Oh Congratulations on you captaincy, Ichigo."

Ichigo nods "Thank you, Captain Kyoraku."

Jushiro then tells Shunsui who just rubs his chin "We can advise the old man I don't see a problem from reports she was not an Evil person but a guide to you."

Ichigo nods "Yes she was, and Thank you both, I have one other question can someone who has spiritual pressure become a Soul Reaper."

Shunsui rubs his chin again "It's possible why is there someone in mind."

Ichigo nods "Yes an old friend Tatsuki Arisawa, she knows everything apparently."

Jushiro nods and calls for a hell butterfly with a message for Urahara.

Meanwhile, in the Karakura town, Urahara is talking with Yoruichi when a hell butterfly appears it lands on Urahara's finger he reads the message and it flies away then he tells Yoruichi who nods and **Shunpo's** away.

It's now lunchtime Nel is with Tatsuki, Orihime, Uryu, and Chad When Yoruichi **Shunpo's** in front of them she smiles "Hey guys."

Orihime smiles "Hey Yoruichi."

She smiles "Orihime" She sees Nel and Tatsuki and walks over to them and stops in front of them "Nel nice to see you again."

Nel smiles "Hello, Yoruichi."

Yoruichi smiles then looks at Tatsuki "You must be Tatsuki."

Tatsuki nods "Yes."

Yoruichi grins "So you want to be a Soul Reaper, do you."

Orihime's shocked but stays Quiet as does everyone else.

Tatsuki nods "I do, I want to help Ichigo and the rest fight hollows."

Yoruichi nods "OK, we can train you, so you know where Urahara's shop is correct." Tatsuki nods then Yoruichi continues "Meet me there after school."

Tatsuki nods "Thank you, Yoruichi."

She smiles "You thought training for Karate was hard that was a cakewalk compared to what you will do, are you still sure."

Tatsuki nods "I like a challenge."

Yoruichi nods "Good, you have the fire in you just like Ichigo."

Orihime nods "Where is Ichigo."

Yoruichi turns to her "He's been summoned to the Soul Society he'll be back soon probably."

Nel then speaks "Oh Yoruichi Ichigo's body is in the old gym down there I don't want people to get the wrong idea and think he's dead."

She smiles "I'll take him body back with me then" She then **Shunpo's** away.

Orihime turns to Tatsuki "Why Tatsuki."

Tatsuki smiles "Just like I said, I want to help, and I will fight with Ichigo" She then looks serious "As it seems you're all too scared to, I'm surprised by you Sado, he's was your best friend and you abandoned him. I expected better from you. When you refused to fight he fought in your stead seems you were never a true friend to him."

Orihime sighs, Chad lowers his head knowing she's right, Uryu just nods his head.

Nel smiles "I want to fight with Ichigo also."

Uryu glares at her he still doesn't like her "We don't need your help Arrancar."

Tatsuki shocks everyone "Nobody asked you Uryu, so keep your mouth shut you won't fight alongside Ichigo so me and Nel will so why don't you shut your mouth because nobody asked for you opinion."

Tatsuki and Nel then not wanting to be around Ichigo's ex-friends anymore just stand up and walk away talking. Chad nods "I think she'll make a good Soul Reaper her and Ichigo are alike don't you think."

Orihime smiles "They are that's true." She knows that Tatsuki didn't really want to pull away from Ichigo.

Meanwhile, back in the Soul Society Ichigo is now back in Head Captain Yamamoto's office "Captain Kurosaki, Jushiro, and Shunsui what brings you here."

Ichigo's about to speak but Jushiro puts a hand on his shoulder and Ichigo closes his mouth then Jushiro tells Yamamoto everything. Ichigo holds his breath wating for the bad news but is surprised when he says nothing until Jushiro's finished. Then he turns to Ichigo "Do you trust her Ichigo."

Ichigo nods "Yes, with my life Head Captain Yamamoto, she was Espada number 3, before she was betrayed by Nnoitra Gilga so she's strong, I'm not certain but I'd say she's as powerful as a Lieutenant maybe even a Captain but she's Loyal to me, and would be loyal also to the Soul Society, Renji and Rukia have both met her and she helped us as guides."

Yamamoto nods "You make a good point, very well bring her here and we will make her your Lieutenant."

Ichigo smiles "Yes, Head Captain, and thanks you."

Yamamoto nods "You just need to find the rest of your squad now."

Ichigo bows "Yes Head Captain."

Yamamoto nods "Is that all Captain Kurosaki."

Ichigo nods and the three walk out, Shunsui smiles "Wow, never expected that but I'm glad it all worked out."

Jushiro nods "As am I."

Ichigo smiles "Thanks, guys I owe you one." He then sees Rukia, Renji and Rangiku He smiles and turns back to Jushiro and Shunsui "Thank you again you really helped me out." They both smile and walk off and Ichigo walks up the Rukia, Renji, and Rangiku.

Renji's shocked when he sees the Haori on Ichigo a sleaveless Haori "Wait so what Byakuya said was true you're a Captain, but how."

Ichigo smiles "Yes, it's true, Captain of Squad 14, and how, because I'm just better then you didn't you know."

Rukia smiles "Always knew you were destined for greatness."

Ichigo sighs "I wouldn't go that far."

Rangiku grins "Kurosaki-Kun you shouldn't doubt yourself you earned what you've been given."

He's surprised to hear that from her so he smiles "Thank you, Rangiku."

Rukia smiles "So who's going to be your Lieutenant."

He scratches his head "You remember Nel right."

Renji looks shocked "That green haired girl who was our guide, isn't she a litte small oh wait I forgot about Yachiru."

Ichigo nods "She arrived in the Karakura town yesterday I found her well more she found me exactly."

Rangiku grins "Isn't that the girl who can go into an adult for a short time the big breasted girl I've heard about, What is it with you being surrounded by girls with large breasts."

Ichigo blushes and groans "Shut it Rangiku."

She grins "So she's going to be your Lieutenant."

Ichigo nods "Head Captain Yamamoto just gave the go ahead."

Rukia nods "Is that wise."

Rangiku nods "I think it is, Ichigo will be her captain he can watch her."

Ichigo nods "I guess but she's loyal to me and she'll be loyal to the Soul Society, oh just remembered Rukia, Tatsuki wants to become a Soul Reaper."

Rukia smiles "Really, wow, but why."

Ichigo shrugs "I think she wants to help out."

Rukia grins "You, two are a lot alike."

Renji grins "That's Orihime's friend right that spiky haired girl, wow you are alike your always kicking your dad's ass and she always beats up that Chizuru and you both have spiky hair and you both have anger issues a perfect match."

Rukia grins "Yea, your right."

Ichigo blushes "I have to go." He **Shunpo's** away and heads back to Karakura town.

Rangiku smirks "I think you made some good points."

Rukia grins "She's his oldest friend they kind of grew apart." They both just nod.

Meanwhile, in the underground training ground, Yoruichi and Tatsuki are hard at word training as Urahara and Nel watches he smiles "She's good, the fire, the resolve, reminds me of Ichigo."

They've been training for over and hour when Orihime, Uryu, and Chad arrive. Orihime smiles "Wow, She's good."

Nel smiles "Yes, she is." Uryu rolls his eyes he doesn't know why everyone trusts her. Just then Orihime senses Ichigo's Reiatsu and he **Shunpo's** between them all. Tatsuki and Yoruichi stop training. Nel smiles "ITSYGO your back."

He nods at her, Then Orihime notices the Haori "Kurosaki-Kun why are you wearing a Captain's Haori."

He turns to her but doesn't reply though, she hates that he doesn't talk to her anymore. Yoruichi smiles "So they made you Captain wait which squad."

He smirks "Squad 14." Everyone's shocked.

Urahara grins "Did you hit your head Ichigo there is no Squad 14."

Ichigo smirks "There is now payment for killing that bastard Aizen." He smiles and looks at Nel "Hey, Nel your my Lieutenant."

She smiles "Really."

He nods "Head Captain said yes."

Nel smiles "Great."

Uryu grunts "She's the enemy what the hell."

Ichigo glares at him "Nobody asked for your fucking opinion, Quincy, so if you have nothing decent to say keep your fucking mouth shut."

He **Shunpo's** over to Tatsuki "Hows the training going."

She smiles "It's going good I think."

He nods "If you become a Soul Reaper you can join my squad."

She smiles "So you'll be my boss."

He nods "Can you handle that."

She shrugs "If I get to fight alongside you I have no problems with it." He nods he's never known Tatsuki to be this odd. He just nods.

He looks over his shoulder "Hey Yoruichi how powerful is she." She **Shunpo's** next to him "She's quick and strong she might have to join the academy though."

He nods "Can't you train her."

She nods "I could, but it might be good for her to train with other people especially if she's going to be in your squad."

He nods "Good point, we have a week off at the end of this week it could work"

Tatsuki smiles "A week of training sounds like a challenge I accept."

Yoruichi grins "Has anyone ever told you that you two are so alike."

Ichigo groans _Not again_. Orihime smiles they were saying that earlier. She does notice that apart from Ichigo groaning he also blushed and she noticed Tatsuki did also she thinks that's weird.

Ichigo nods "I better go back into my body"

Yoruichi smiles "I brought your body back here it's upstairs."

Ichigo nods "Thanks, oh Rukia and Renji are together kind of suspected they had a thing going."

Orihime smiles "That's so adorable."

Ichigo just smirks she notices at least he acknowledged her this time. Ichigo yawns "Well it's been a long day I'm heading home."

Tatsuki grins "Hey Ichigo, do you wanna train together tomorrow."

He turns to her "Sure, sounds good."

She smiles and turns away in case anyone saw the blush, unfortunately, she didn't do it quick enough and Yoruichi, Orihime and Nel notice her blush but Ichigo had already turned away and headed to the ladder as did Nel.

Yoruichi smiles _I think I see a crush coming along._

Orihime smiles, _Does Tatsuki like Ichigo it's the second time she's blushed and she was defending Nel from Uryu just like Ichigo does maybe she has a crush on him they have known each other longer than anyone here._

Nel saw the blushes also and for some reason is jealous Ichigo's is hers.

Tatsuki sees Orihime and Yoruichi looking at her "What."

They both look away and she raises her eyebrow just what the hell is going on with her, she's blushed twice now why did it make her inside feel all tingly when he agreed to train with her tomorrow, is she gaining a crush on Ichigo it can't be can it.

After Ichigo and Nel got into their bodies they walk home he turns to Nel "So how was school."

She smiles "It was kind of fun."

He nods "I see."

She grabs his arm "But it would have been better if you were there Itsygo."

He smirks "Still using that nickname."

She nods "So, I'm going to be your lieutenant."

He nods "Head Captain would like to meet you but yeah."

She nods "OK but when."

He looks at her "Hey Nel" She turns to him "Yes."

He smiles "Could you teach me some Hollow Techniques like Cero and Sonido."

She smiles "If you want me to then sure."

He nods "Cool, I'll train with Tatsuki tomorrow then we can start the day after how does that sound."

She smiles "Sounds good."

He grins "Great we're going to be busy for the next few days."


	3. Confusing Thoughts (Re-Write)

**Coping With Change Part 3 Confusing Thoughts**

 **Inner Hollow's Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills**

 _ **'Ichigo Talking to Inner Hollow'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**

When they get to Ichigo's house Nel points to the window "Your windows closed."

He nods "Watch out my dads an ass so stay to the side."

She nods "You mean like he was this morning."

He nods "Yes he's been like that for years usually he attacks me in the morning also."

She nods thinking that's weird but stands to the side and Ichigo opens the door and he hears "IIICCHHIIGGOO." He groans and ducks a flying kick but grabs his father's foot and slams him into the door. Ichigo and Nel then stand over him and Karin grins "Nice move bro." He just grunts.

Yuzu smiles "Welcome home Ich-Nii and you to Nel did you enjoy school."

Nel smiles "Hello Karin, Yuzu and yes it was interesting, to say the least."

Yuzu nods "Dinner will be ready soon."

Ichigo nods "I'll be upstairs." He doesn't wait for a reply he just goes upstairs followed shortly after by Nel. When they enter his room he sits on his desk chair and she sits on the end of the bed.

She smiles "I'm so happy right now this is so cool that I'm going to be your lieutenant."

He nods "Yes, it's good I'll have to test how strong you are."

She nods and then pulls out some work a lot and Ichigo notices it's her homework and his own must have given to her seeing as Nel said she's staying with him so he just sighs and helps her with her homework.

A short while later there's a knock on the door "Dinners ready you two"

Ichigo nods "We'll be down in a minute Yuzu." They both stop and head downstairs.

Meanwhile, at Tatsuki's house, she's also doing her homework. But whilst she's doing her homework she's been thinking about Ichigo well that's nothing new really she's thought about him often he was so angry, and he seemed so lonely.

Now that Nel's arrived he's been different he seems to be more alive, yea he's still grumpy but that's nothing new with him, but now she's also seen something else and that is just how attractive he is.

She can't believe how she's never noticed before, When she's finished with her homework she's lying down looking up at the ceiling when she reaches down and slides her hand down her trousers and then down her panties and she grunts "Ichigo" She bites her lip and starts rubbing wishing it was Ichigo doing this to her.

Meanwhile back at the Kurosaki residence dinner has just finished and they head back upstairs Ichigo puts the sheets on the floor it's been a tiring day he's tired so he just lies down on the Futon.

Nel's sat on the bed when she looks down and sees Ichigo lying on the Futon again he has his eyes closed. She smiles "Itsygo."

He smiles "What."

She smiles "Is it comfortable down there."

He grunts "Not really but the Futon's not bad."

She smiles "Then share the bed with me."

He goes red "I'm fine here Nel."

She climbs off the bed and kneels next to him "Why are you so stubborn."

He grunts "It's Just the way I am."

She smiles "Well, if you insist on sleeping on the Futon then so shall I." He opens his eyes and sees Nel cuddled up next to him. He grunts he sits up and she looks up at him in confusion. He then stands up and picks her up bridal style they both actually blush when he does that, but he lies her on the bed, he starts to go back but she grabs his arm he looks back and smiles "Join me in here."

He sighs he's too tired to argue so he climbs in again like he did last night and puts the covers over them both she curls up into him again resting her head on his chest. Within moments she's asleep he looks at her and realizes just how beautiful she really is it's strange he remembers her as a child.

Well mostly he does remember her as an adult then he remembers the first time he saw her, in her adult form he was sort of stunned at first she was a child and then she's a full grown woman he brushes a hair out of her mouth she looks so peaceful so he smiles.

He's confused though since Nel returned to his life he's been different happy even is this Nel's doing then he thinks _Am I falling for her it's weird I've never really felt this way before._ Then he thinks of the Tatsuki situation he thought she was just like the others pulling away but she has changed.

She wants to regain their friendships that they once had, He acknowledges that he does miss her they were close many years ago then the next thing pops into his head and that's the blushing it's so not like her. Then he realizes something _Does she have feelings for me too._

He sighs he slips out of the hold that Nel has he needs to talk to someone but who he sighs maybe Urahara can help certainly not Yoruichi. He's still tired but he needs to talk to someone he's been alone for months now and now he has two beautiful women wanting his affections.

He slips out of the window and makes his way to Urahara's he knocks on the door and Jinta opens "What do you want Carrot Top."

Ichigo grunts "Shut up shorty I'm not in the mood for you where's Urahara."

Urahara pokes his head around the corner then sees Ichigo and comes around the corner holding his fan he yawns "Ichigo what a surprise, what can I do for you at this late hour by the way you look like shit."

Ichigo grunts "I know but I need to talk to you."

Urahara nods "Ururu could you bring us some tea please then you can go to sleep, you two Jinta."

Urahara turns to Ichigo "Follow me Ichigo." He does and they sit down a minute later Ururu comes in with some tea then she leaves Ichigo takes a sip of the tea and he smiles and for a while, they just drink the tea.

Ichigo smiles "Good tea."

Urahara smiles "You didn't come here for the tea I'm thinking."

Ichigo nods "No, but could I take some of that tea to take home with me."

Urahara nods "I can sort something it does have a calming effect I must say."

Ichigo nods "OK, here it, is since Aizen's death things have changed everyone pulled away and I've been alone but now I find myself with two beautiful women who want my affections Nel is beautiful and so is Tatsuki did you see her blush."

Urahara nods "I did, so what are you here for."

Ichigo groans "I've never you know been close to women I thought I'd end up with Orihime but she became scared of what happened to me the who losing control and transforming fiasco."

Urahara nods "Yes, I heard about that."

Ichigo just nods, They then hear chuckling and see Yoruichi, She's leaning against the door frame She smiles "So you're growing up, who do you want to be with."

Ichigo groans "I don't know, I don't want to make either of them sad, it's hard to choose."

Yoruichi grins "Don't choose than, have them both."

Ichigo looks at her shocked "What."

Urahara grins behind his fan "What she's trying to say Ichigo is why don't you start to date them both."

Ichigo looks at both of them "I can't do that."

Yoruichi smiles "Why not."

He sighs "OK, let's say I agreed, would they agree to share."

Yoruichi grins "There's only one way to find out you must get them together and tell them."

Ichigo yawns "OK."

Urahara grins "Yoruichi get Ichigo some tea the one you buy to help you sleep for him to take back with him."

Yoruichi nods she uses **Shunpo** and vanishes then comes back a few seconds later with a box of Teabags "You look exhausted."

He nods "That's because I am."

She smiles "Get up." He gets up she stands next to him then grabs his arm and then **Shunpo's** away and the next moment there at Ichigo's house. She **Shunpo's** into his bedroom.

He smiles "Thanks, Yoruichi."

She smiles "Good luck, now get some sleep." She then smiles "Oh, so what have you got planned."

He yawns "Well, me and Tatsuki want to train together then I want Nel to teach me some Hollow skills."

She nods "Always improving that's good." She then waves and uses **Shunpo's**. Ichigo looks down at Nel she's still asleep. He pulls off his t-shirt then he goes to lie on the floor he doesn't want to disturb her he's about to lie down when Nel grabs his hand "Where did you go."

He smiles "Did I wake you."

She shakes her head "No."

He nods "OK."

She smiles "Come back into the bed." He sighs to tired to argue and climbs in and she wraps her arms around his waist as she rests her head on his chest yet again. He smiles" Your so beautiful."

She smiles and blushes "Thank you, Ichigo." He blushes he thought she was asleep again. She readjusts and now has her head resting against his neck. He smiles and she sees the smile and she also smiles and then moves forward and kisses him on the lips. He's shocked but then he kisses her. She smiles then moves back to rest against his chest and then closes her eyes and he does the same and within moments there asleep. Outside Yoruichi smiles then she **Shunpo's** away.

The next day they wake up she smiles "Morning."

He smirks "Morning."

She smiles and. leans forward and they kiss again. Just then they hear GOOD MORNING IICCHHIIGGOO" Ichigo reaches up and closes the window in his dad's face and then just lies there with Nel in his arms. After 10 minutes he hears a knock at the door "I'm so proud of you, my boy as is Masaki I'll be having grandchildren soon."

Ichigo groans "Go away old man."

Isshin grins "Yuzu's, made breakfast."

They both get up and Ichigo puts a t-shirt on he's about to move when Nel puts her hands up his t-shirt and uses her hands to brush up and down his chest. He blushes but it feels nice. She then pulls her hands out he turns around and they kiss. He smiles "Come on we better go down for breakfast."

She nods "OK."

They head downstairs and eat then they come back upstairs to put on their school uniforms. When there all done they set off for school. At first there side by side then she takes his hand he looks down and she pulls away but he reaches to her arm and puts his hand in hers and she smiles.

She smiles "Itsygo can I ask you something."

He nods "OK."

She sighs "Do you like me because I really like you."

He nods "Yes why do you ask."

She sighs "I like Tatsuki she's a good friend but I think she likes you."

He nods "I noticed."

She sighs "How do you feel about her."

He sighs he hoped she wouldn't ask just yet he looks at her "I do like her I've known her for so long I guess I guess I like her a lot also."

She nods "I see."

He smiles "Hey don't say it like that I want you both if your willing to share me."

She smiles "I would prefer you all to myself but I've seen the way she looks at you, she wants to regain her friendship with you, she told me she didn't really want to pull away it hurt her to do so."

He nods "I see."

She smiles "Your training with her today you should tell her afterward."

He nods "OK well I was considering doing that anyway"

They arrive at school even though everyone pulled away he kind of misses Keigo's welcome every day. He walks into the school with Nel.

Orihime's by herself at the moment she's eating some of her homemade cookies Chocolate and Garlic It's weird how she eats such weird food. She sees Ichigo and Nel arrive as they get closer she realizes she's holding his hand.

Nel smiles "Morning Orihime."

Orihime smiles "Morning Nel-San, Morning Kurosaki-Kun."

Ichigo looks at her "Hey."

They then walk off they hear muttering from both boys and girls. Tatsuki sees them holding hands and she gets sad.

Ichigo smirks "We still training after school." She doesn't understand why does he want to hang out with her when he's got Nel.

Nel smiles "Hey Tatsuki."

She smiles "Hey Nel."

Ichigo smiles "I'd like to talk to you after we practice."

She nods "OK." She smiles as they walk away. The school day was uneventful no hollow's today. After school Ichigo, Nel and Tatsuki walk off heading to Urahara's. Orihime watches them leave she's now with Uryu and Chad. She's surprised what's going on she's still happy that Ichigo didn't completely ignore her he even spoke to her well he said "Hey" but that's good enough.

It's been two hours since Ichigo and Tatsuki started training it was kind of a risk seeing as Ichigo is so strong compared to Tatsuki but she was still quite strong not that Ichigo was going all out it was a spar after all.

Yoruichi and Urahara were watching just in case they were needed but they weren't. Tatsuki loved training with Ichigo it's been so long now she wants to be close to Ichigo but with him and Nel getting close where does that leave her.

After another hour Yoruichi tells them that that's enough. Ichigo looks at Nel who just nods and Ichigo turns to Tatsuki "Follow me."

She nods "OK" They walk away until they come to a group of mountains to sit on so they sit down. She's actually dreading what's coming if only she knew.

He smiles "Tatsuki we've known each other longer than anyone, other then my dad and sisters, I know we pulled away from each other after my mom died, I'd like to change that."

She nods so he wants to be friend's she looks down. He uses his middle finger to lift up her chin "Tatsuki I noticed that you blushed twice yesterday and I got told how alike we are it was funny in a way."

She nods "Yea, I was told the same thing."

He grins "Yea, I got told that twice in one day."

She smirks "Can I ask you something."

He nods "Sure."

She looks down "Are you and Nel, a couple."

He nods "Yes."

She nods "I see." She stands up but he grabs her hand and she turns around she looks up at Ichigo as he leans down and kisses her on the lips. She's stunned but she enjoying this also she doesn't understand what's going on but she doesn't want to pull away either.

Just then Nel smiles "Sorry to intrude but have you told her."

Ichigo shakes his head "Not yet."

Tatsuki looks confused "Tell me what"

He scratches his head "I want to be with you and Nel."

Tatsuki looks shocked "You want to share us."

He shrugs "Nel's, OK with it."

Tatsuki looks at Nel "Really."

She nods "What about you."

She bites her lip "If it means being close to you and fighting alongside you then I don't care."

Ichigo grins "Really."

She smirks "Yes."

He nods "OK."

Nel smiles "I think you both need to relax let's go to the hot springs."

Tatsuki smirks "Hot Springs."

Ichigo nods "It heals aching pains and stuff."

Tatsuki nods "Let's go."

They go to the hot springs. They all take off their clothes Ichigo's stunned when he turns around and sees both Nel and Tatsuki naked they both smile as does he then they all walk into the water they go to the far end and sit down they sit either side of him and they both lean in and kiss Ichigo all three of their tongue meet and it feels wonderful.

Orihime arrives in the underground training facility she's come to see Ichigo and Tatsuki practicing, unfortunately, they've already finished it seems, She actually sneaked down Urahara and Yoruichi was upstairs she's surprised they didn't sense her or maybe they did and didn't care.

She walks around for a while then she hears the sound of water she knows about the hot springs. She gets there and is shocked by what she sees Ichigo, Nel and Tatsuki are all in the hot springs and Nel and Tatsuki are both taking it in turns at snogging Ichigo whilst the other one kisses his neck. She's stunned but also turned on by it. She reaches down and slips her hand down her panties and starts masturbating.

The three of them are kissing Nel's in front of Ichigo he's massaging her breasts whilst kissing Tatsuki. Nel bites her lip and has her eyes closed when she opens her eyes and sees Orihime masturbating she grins "Ichigo."

He stops kissing Tatsuki "Yes."

She smiles "Seems like someone else is enjoying themselves at our expense."

He groans "Yoruichi."

Nel smiles "Nope, look at the clearing."

They all look and see Orihime masturbating. Nel smiles, Tatsuki also grins, Ichigo for some reason gets confused. Tatsuki sees his face "You OK."

He turns to her "Yea I'm OK."

Orihime opens her eyes and sees the three of them watching her she blushes she doesn't know why she came here she pulled away from Ichigo but now she's regretting doing it. The next thing she does surprise even herself, she starts taking off her clothes and walks into the water. She slowly walks over to them. She looks at them "Are you both with Ichigo."

Tatsuki and Nel both nod, Ichigo hasn't done anything yet she looks at him she moves closer to him everyone's shocked when she reaches out and brushes her hand over his chest. Tatsuki and Nel look at each other then are shocked when Orihime moves even closer and her lips meet Ichigo's.

Ichigo at first doesn't know what to do then he kisses her back. Nel and Tatsuki shrug and both grab hold of his cock and start stroking it. Then Orihime steps back she watches as Nel and Tatsuki start stroking his cock then they stick their tongues in his mouth. Orihime's watching then Nel grabs one of her arms and Tatsuki grabs the other and brings her forward. Then she moves forward and does the same as Nel and Tatsuki.

They stay like this for a few minutes then they all stop Ichigo watches them all there all so beautiful but is still confused why Orihime's here. Nel stops in front of him and kisses him on the lips. She then grabs his hand and leads him out of the hot springs she pushes him onto the floor then she climbs on his lap she leans down and puts her breasts in his mouth and he starts licking them.

After a minute of licking her breasts, she smiles and looks over her shoulder "Tatsuki come here."

Tatsuki walks out of the water and approaches them Nel smiles and whispers into Tatsuki's ear and she nods then moves above Tatsuki he looks from Nel to Tatsuki then is surprised when Tatsuki sits on his face her pussy in his mouth he only takes a second to think before he starts licking and Tatsuki starts groaning.

Whilst that's happening Nel leans down and Starts sucking his cock. Orihime's watching this and again this is turning her on. After what's happened already it doesn't take long for Ichigo to cum. Nel immediately starts licking it up. When she's done she lowers herself onto his cock and she starts grinding against him.

Ichigo's in heaven right now loving this two beautiful women and he's enjoying both of them.

Tatsuki's biting her lower lip she's loving this it feels so good she can feel she's done she groans "Ichigo I'm going to cum I can't take it anymore." She cums into his mouth a few seconds later. He tastes Tatsuki and loves the taste. Tatsuki's eyes have just rolled into the back of her head.

Tatsuki climbs off him she smiles and kisses him tasting herself in the process "That was amazing."

He smiles "You tasted so good."

She smiles she looks at Orihime and tells her to come over she does that she smiles at Orihime "Your turn."

Orihime looks to Ichigo at first he just stares at her then he nods and she comes close and does what Tatsuki did. Ichigo tastes her she tastes nice different from Tatsuki but she still tastes good. Whilst that's happening Nel can feel it she grins "I'm done Ichigo." He doesn't say anything he's kind of busy she keeps on grinding and after another minute they both cum inside each other.

Nel climbs off him She lies down and she's tired. Tatsuki smiled then does the same as Nel lowering herself onto his cock she winces as his nine inch cock breaks through her barrier and she winces she just sits there for a moment getting used to the feel but after a minute she starts grinding against him and she starts to feel the pleasure and she starts grinding on him even harder. To her, this feels so good never before felt anything better.

Orihime's enjoying this even though her and Uryu are technically together they've never done anything yet and now she's not only snogged Ichigo and stroked his cock but now she's sitting on his face as he licks her wet pussy and she couldn't be happier right now always imagining what it would have been like and she's not disappointed she also can't wait for her turn to ride Ichigo.

She can feel she's going to cum she groans "I'm going to cum Kurosaki-Kun."

He starts licking faster and a few seconds later she orgasms she starts stroking her breasts this is so amazing his tongue inside her feels so amazing. Ichigo licks up all her juices she tastes so good. She climbs off him and sits down this was amazing. Meanwhile, back with Tatsuki she continues grinding this has been the greatest day ever beats masturbating any day.

She can feel she's going to orgasm she groans "Ichigo I'm done."

He nods "Me too." A few seconds later they both cum inside each other. Just when Ichigo think it's over Nel lowers her pussy onto his face and he smiles he's been looking forward to tasting her not that he didn't enjoy doing the same thing to Tatsuki and Orihime because he did they tasted great.

Speaking of Orihime she lowers herself onto Ichigo's cock she winces at first then she feels the pain like Tatsuki she adjusts to his cock and how she got it all in her she doesn't know. She watches Nel and smiles knowing she just felt that good she then starts grinding the pain is gone and all she feels is the pleasure and what pleasure it is. She starts riding his cock using her hands to leaves scratches on his chest she groans "Kurosaki-Kun this is amazing your so big."

Tatsuki who's not doing everything is giggling at both Nel and Orihime as she's felt what they're both feeling right now and loved she might add. Nel groans "Faster, Itsygo, make me cum I need this."

He does as asked using his tongue doing all kinds of things to her body and she starts moaning his name wanting this since the moment she regained her adult form searching for Ichigo then finding him she continues to moan and he smiles _She's a loud one._ She moans again knowing she's almost done before she can say anything the pleasure is too much and she rides out her orgasm loving this new experience.

A few seconds later Orihime groans "Kurosaki-Kun, I can't hold on." Nel has now climbed off of her lover and starts snogging him tasting herself in the process she finds the taste weird but not bad.

At the same time, Tatsuki moves to the other side and starts kissing him also. Ichigo can't believe what's happened today he's happy to feel both Nel, and Tatsuki's amazing bodies pleasuring him but he's also having sex with Orihime it's confusing but amazing at the same time. He hears her groan as his cock clamps around her pussy and she cums just as Ichigo does and their juices go all over each other. She climbs off Ichigo after riding off her high the greatest high of her life.

Tatsuki and Nel stop kissing him all feeling amazing. They all sit up, then they hear laughing they all turn around and see Yoruichi "Wow, Ichigo, you're a beast."

He blushes he then watches as Yoruichi strips also then she smiles "My turn." He looks at her she pushes him down sits on his face then turns around and starts sucking his cock as he licks her pussy.

It doesn't take long for either of them as it seems Yoruichi was most likely pleasuring herself watching them as for Ichigo well let's just say all the pent up frustration of what Yoruichi's teasing did to him was too much for him he can't deny he never thought about her he thinks what guy in his right mind wouldn't think she's attractive.

As soon as they both finished each other off she turns around and immediately lowers herself onto Ichigo's ready and waiting Nine Inch cock just seeing the site almost makes her cum straight away but she'll hold herself off for a while at least she also can't deny she hasn't thought about doing this with her sexy Orange haired student because she has many times and now she is for real not just in a dream.

She starts grinding against his amazing cock and grins "Oh, I've wanted this for years Captain Kurosaki." The rest of them are all back in the hot springs washing themselves, but there all watching. Yoruichi leans down and kisses him she grins "Now that was worth the wait now pick up the pace this isn't like you."

He nods and starts thrusting harder and she groans "OK, stop talking I get it." She then lowers her face to his and starts snogging him loving his tongue inside her mouth just like she liked it earlier. A few minutes later they both feel it coming as her hot wet pussy clamps around his cock and a few seconds later they both orgasm riding out their highs whilst snogging each other.

Yoruichi after another minute of snogging her student climbs off him and he sits up. He watches all the women in the hot springs he's just had sex with Nel, Tatsuki, Orihime and Yoruichi he never expected that he hears laughing in his inner world Hichigo grins **Damn King way to go there** Ichigo groans ' _ **Shut up**_ ' He hears laughing again and he groans. He's broken out of his thoughts by Nel and Tatsuki grabbing his arms and pulling him up he allows them to do it and they lead him back to the hot springs.


	4. Aftermath (Re-Write)

**Coping With Change Part 4 Aftermath**

 **Inner Hollow's Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills**

 _ **'Ichigo Talking to Inner Hollow'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**

After the madness in the hot springs, Yoruichi and Orihime leaves leaving a stunned Ichigo with Tatsuki and Nel. Nel then looks at Ichigo "You OK Itsygo."

He nods "What just happened was amazing but so bizarre."

Tatsuki's touching his left nipple with her finger whilst she's kissing the left side of his neck "You're telling me it was so strange Orihime being here after she backed off so quickly after well you know."

Ichigo nods"I don't understand her sometimes."

Nel licks his right nipple then licks the right side of his neck "What about Yoruichi."

Ichigo smiles "I'm not surprised she got involved I was kind of too tired to push her away."

Tatsuki leans her head on his left shoulder whilst Nel does the same to his right. Tatsuki looks up "Yoruichi told me that you achieved Bankai very quickly some captains train years."

Ichigo nods "Yes that's true but Yoruichi's a great teacher."

Tatsuki nods "So do you think I could learn it."

Ichigo nods "I don't see why not it's hard work but I know you love a challenge."

She grins "Yes, I do well I'm getting pretty tired I'll see you two tomorrow."

They both say "Goodbye" And she walks out.

Nel smiles "Did you have fun tonight."

He smirks "I'd be lying if I said no, it's just the Orihime thing, I half expected Yoruichi to make an appearance but Orihime it's just so messed up."

Nel nods "But she has been trying to talk to you but you act like she's not there."

He sighs "I thought I loved her, and her me then that fuckstorm with Aizen made her and everyone back away and now this it's just.."

She smiles "Weird."

He nods "Yea, come on we better be heading off also."

Nel smiles "OK, my love."

He smirks "So, tomorrow we train Hollow skills."

She nods "Yea." He wraps his arm around her waist and they leave the hot springs. They dry themselves off then head upstairs getting into their bodies then head home.

They arrive back at Ichigo's about 10 pm when Ichigo opens the door his dad launches himself at him "Isshin Kurosaki attack number 5."

He goes for a flying kick but Ichigo ducks causing his dad to land outside. Before he can turn around Ichigo and Nel have entered the house and kicked the door shut. When Isshin re-enters the house they've already gone upstairs and closed his bedroom door.

Ichigo pulls his t-shirt off his head but as soon as it's off Nel's lips come crashing against his. He opens his mouth and her tongue enters and for a few minutes there tongue's are battling inside their mouths.

Whilst there kissing Ichigo opens up Nel's school shirt and smiles when he feels that Nel's not put her Bra back on and he smiles "Did you leave your other underwear off."

She grins. He reaches up her skirt to check and touches her arse and he smiles "Kinky."

At the same times, she's pulling off the belt and tossing it on the floor before pulling down his trousers leaving him in his boxers. He manages to pull down her skirt whilst she pulls down his boxers then they both stop kissing and step back to admire each other.

She smiles "Do you have anything left in you."

He grins "Not really you."

She grins "Me either."

They smile and she takes his hand and leads him to his bed and they climb in it's scorching outside so they lie on top of the covers. Nel's lying sideways so her leg is on top of Ichigo's her heads leaning against his shoulder with one arm resting on his chest as they fall asleep like that after a few more kisses.

The next morning Yuzu knocks on the door "Ichigo breakfasts ready." When she hears no reply she opens his door and gets a shock at what she sees. She screams and runs out the room somehow Ichigo and Nel are still asleep. Isshin runs upstairs and he's shocked at what he sees. Karin sighs "What's going on." She pokes her head in and grins "Took him long enough."

She then walks downstairs, Isshin is just smiling. Just then Ichigo slowly awakes he looks at his door and sees his father grinning at him. So he launches a pillow at him "Get out you damn old pervert."

Nel giggles against his chest and he groans "Great that's all I need more grandchildren questions."

She giggles again "They were bound to find out sooner rather than later."

He groans "Your not helping, and besides, I'd rather it was me telling them rather than to wake up to see my perverted old man grinning at me."

She smiles "True Hey, that smells good let's go have breakfast."

He groans and he gets up and searches through his draw searching for some clothes, he pulls out two t-shirts and two pairs of shorts he tosses her one of each then gets he dressed and they then head downstairs.

As soon as they get downstairs Isshin starts off as Ichigo expected "You're a man now my son when will I see some grandkids."

Ichigo groans "Shut up, old man."

Karin grins "So, have fun last night guys."

Ichigo looks at her and thinks to himself _You have no idea_.

Nel seems to know what he's thinking and just giggles. Karin just smirks and continues eating. Yuzu smiles although she saw what she saw she's still nice "Morning Ichigo-Kun Morning Nel-San."

They both nod and say "Morning."

They sit down and start eating luckily in silence. After they've eaten they head back upstairs and start getting dressed for school then they leave. When they get to school they see Uryu in his normal annoying glaring mood, Ichigo and Nel just ignore him there's gossiping going on but neither of them cares.

They see Tatsuki talking with Orihime, But neither Ichigo or Nel approaches them, there both confused still.

There sitting down on the benches waiting for class when Nel nudges him he turns to her and she kisses him and he kisses her back and smirks "Trying to make everyone jealous."

She grins "Just showing them who my man is."

He nods "Oh, OK."

Just then Tatsuki walks up to them "Morning Nel." She plants a kiss on Ichigo's lips "Morning Ichigo." She sits next to Ichigo on the other side of Nel like nothing happened. A lot of people are staring confused to what just happened Ichigo's had nobody for a month and now there watching him kissing two girls like it's nothing.

Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad, and Ishida saw that and there all shocked, Keigo's just pointing "Did you just see that Nel, and Tatsuki, they both kissed Ichigo."

Chad nods "I saw."

Mizuiro grins "Good for him."

Orihime saw the whole thing she so wants to go over there and kiss Ichigo again but she doesn't, she's still shocked what she did yesterday although she enjoyed it tremendously it shouldn't have happened, Chizuru wraps her arms around her and goes to grab her breasts but Orihime manages to break free and walks away from her.

Chizuru pouts "Hey, Orihime that's not fair I was only having some fun."

Ichigo saw that and smirks "Seems she didn't need your help this time Suki."

She nods "Yea go Orihime."

He nods "So, have you got Karate practice tonight."

She shakes her head "No Sensei is ill, stomach bug, won't be back until next week."

He nods "OK, well me and Nel are doing some Hollow training after school."

She nods "That will be cool, can I watch."

He shrugs "I don't see why not, no doubt Hat and Clogs, and Yoruichi, will be there so probably best to stay with them just in case."

She nods "Yea, I guess being as powerful as you are I can't take risks right."

He nods "Yea."

Just then the bell rings and they get up and head to class. As Ichigo and Nel walk past Orihime she smiles "Morning Kurosaki-Kun, Nel-San."

Nel smiles "Morning Orihime."

Ichigo nods "Hey."

They then carry on moving she smiles and blushes luckily nobody saw. Just then the teacher arrives "Ah, honoring us with your presence today Mr. Kurosaki."

He just rolls his eyes and both Tatsuki and Nel just smirk, Halfway through the class, Nel smiles "What do you want to do at break time."

He shrugs "I don't know, why."

She nods "Your friend Uryu, he doesn't like you or is it me."

He sighs "Firstly, it's EX Friend, and secondly it's You, but just ignore that arsehole he's not worth thinking about."

She nods "OK."

When break time comes along Ichigo and Nel go over to the field he lies down and Nel sits next to him "So what are we doing."

He pulls out his I-Phone and puts on a tune he puts one of the headphones in his ear and passes one to her "Put it in your ear like I have."

She does and they she rests her head on his chest whilst they listen to music she smiles "I like this song what's it called Itsygo."

He has his eyes closed "It's called My Plague, by a band called Slipknot."

She nods "Catchy tune."

Meanwhile, Tatsuki's talking with Orihime "What was that yesterday, Orihime, I though he scared you, plus I thought you're with Uryu."

Orihime sighs "At first maybe, I was scared but I miss Kurosaki-Kun, it's weird."

Tatsuki nods "And Uryu he's your boyfriend, right, I don't think he'd like to know his girlfriend, slept with someone else yesterday."

Orihime blushes "Me, and Uryu, well I just don't know, at first, it was nice, he's a good friend but I don't know if anything will come of it, he's so bitter, towards Nel."

Tatsuki groans "No offense, but Uryu doesn't really like anyone, does he."

Orihime sighs "He likes me, and Chad, well I think so."

Tatsuki nods "So, why did you enter the hot springs, it was obvious what your intentions were, as soon as you got in the water and went straight to Ichigo, do you still care for him."

Orihime bites her lip "I don't know, I think so."

Tatsuki nods then smirks "You sure, enjoyed yourself."

Orihime blushes "I did, it was just how I imagined it would be."

Tatsuki nods "I know he's great but you do know he has me, and Nel, were sharing him."

Orihime nods" I heard, can I ask you something."

Tatsuki nods "Sure, Orihime."

She smiles "How did you, gain feelings for Ichigo."

Tatsuki smiles "It's weird, really, I guess, I missed the old days, where me and Ichigo, trained together, at the Dojo. I think I was also attracted to him because he's so strong. Years ago he was so weak, I beat him countless times, this was before his mother died."

She sighs "I beat him and he would always cry, but when he saw his mom he smiled, so much and we fought time and time again, then his mom died and he changed, he didn't smile for years and well you know about his killer body it's amazing."

She grins "When I get strong enough, I'm going to be one of his seat's to fight alongside him. I guess when I found out about all of you lot having those special powers I felt left out, so now I'm going to train and fight with you guys."

Orihime smiles "That would be nice."

After the song My Plague he puts on Left Behind, again by Slipknot. Nel grins "Is this Slipknot again."

He nods "Yea, this song is called Left Behind."

She smiles "I like it."

He nods "Yea, it's a good tune, wait for the guitar segment."

She nods "OK." He looks to his left and sees Orihime, sat down next to Tatsuki, he looks around and sees Uryu nowhere in sight, he's usually there with her, never apart, well, apart from yesterday, of course, he smirks then turns back to Nel and she smiles "Wow he's good with that guitar thing you mentioned."

He nods "Yea." Just then the bell goes he stands up and helps up Nel, and she blushes "Thank you."

She leans into him and kisses him, He grins into her lips and she grins also "I love kissing you."

He grins "And I love kissing you."

She grins and gives him a quick kiss before breaking away. She smiles again and they head back to class. Tatsuki stops next to them, and smirks "Where's my kiss."

He smirks and puts his arms around her waist and he leans down and kisses her she grins "Wow, I can never get enough of this."

He grins "Your a good kisser Tatsuki." Orihime sees this and she bites her lip.

Nel, saw Orihime, biting her lip as Ichigo, and Tatsuki, were kissing, and from what Ichigo, told her and from what happened yesterday it's confusing, to her.

Ichigo finally pulls away and grins as does Tatsuki, They then head into class.

After class they go to their next one, unfortunately, the next class neither Nel or Tatsuki is in his class neither is any of his old friends well except for Orihime. As he enters Orihime smiles "Hello Kurosaki-Kun."

He nods "Oh hey, Orihime."

She smiles "Can I talk to you."

He raises an eyebrow "Aren't you doing that now."

She nods "In private."

He sighs "You mean now."

She nods "Before the teacher arrives."

He sighs "Fine."

They end up going up to the roof, As soon as they get up there she sighs "Ichigo, I made a mistake."

He just nods "OK."

She sighs "I still care about you, well I guess more than that I still love you."

He just stares at her, he doesn't know what to say, he just looks at her "Still love, so you did love me before."

She nods "I loved you for so long."

He sighs "I never meant to scare you, my hollow took over."

She nods and approaches him she touches his face then she kisses him. At first, he does nothing then as she's about to pull back he grabs her face and kisses her. She wraps her arms around his neck her tongue makes its way inside his mouth he smiles as he's enjoying this.

The next thing he knows her backs against the wall, his hand goes down to her thigh she lifts it up then his other hand touches her other thigh and she lifts up her other leg and wraps them both around his waist.

He feels her large breasts pressing against his chest. He sighs "I'm sorry, I scared you, I came to rescue you because I."

He goes quiet but her eyes go wide open _Did he love me also_. She speaks "Was you going to say that you loved me."

He closes his eyes and sighs she touches his cheek "Ichigo."

He looks at her when she says that she never calls him by that name, he nods "Yes, Orihime, I was falling in love with you."

Just then they hear giggling they turn to the side and see Tatsuki and Nel they must have seen them leave and followed them.

Tatsuki grins "So, you told him then."

Ichigo lets Orihime stand up as he faces her "Aren't you with Uryu though."

She sighs "I care about him, but we never did anything sexual, or anything, besides I still love you."

Nel sighs "But, me, and Tatsuki, are with Ichigo."

Orihime nods "I know but I still want to be with him."

Tatsuki grins "So what exactly are you saying."

Orihime blushes "I want to be with Ichigo like you two are."

Tatsuki grins "What do you think Nel."

Nel smirks "Like I said last time, as long as I get to be with Ichigo, I don't care."

Orihime looks at her then Tatsuki. Tatsuki looks from Nel to Ichigo, and she smiles "What Nel, said."

Ichigo can't believe this is this really happening, He looks at Orihime, then Nel, then lastly Tatsuki, then back to Orihime, "Orihime, you know that I'm still with Nel, and Tatsuki if you really want to be with me then you will have to share."

She nods "I understand, and as long as I can be with you I'll be happy."

Tatsuki grins "So, you finally got your man, Hime."

She nods "I know."

Nel grins "Quite a turn around from last week and being alone for months."

He looks down until Orihime lifts his face up "You don't have to be alone anymore, we're all here Ichigo."

He looks at her she called him Ichigo again he just nods, He looks at all of them it's weird how these three beautiful girls all want to be with him.

Ichigo smiles "Orihime."

She smiles "Yes Ichigo."

He scratches his head "Even though you were scared of me you still never gave up on me, it was you, who brought me back around."

She smiles "I couldn't lose you."

He sighs "You still lost me, remember."

She lowers her head "I know and I hated doing it, to see you so angry, and miserable, made me so sad, then when I tried to talk to you it backfired you never acknowledged me and my heart ached."

He sighs "I had a reason to be angry, Orihime."

She nods "I know."

Tatsuki nudges him "Hey, you both did things your regret, let's just move on."

Orihime nods "Can I join your squad, like Tatsuki."

He shrugs "I'll see what I can do."

She smiles "You know this will freak Rangiku out."

Ichigo raises an eyebrow "Why."

She smiles "The last time she probably saw you I'm suspecting you were alone you weren't with Nel, then right."

He nods "Well yeah, I think so."

Tatsuki figures out what she's getting at "I think she means when this Rangiku, finds out you have like three girlfriends she'll probably be so shocked."

He seems confused then Orihime smiles "You know how Rangiku, is she'll be so excited she'll probably throw you a party."

He groans "I can't drink."

Nel smiles "Why not."

Tatsuki grins "We're underage."

Nel raises an eyebrow "What does that mean."

Orihime smiles "It means we aren't allowed to drink until were 18."

Nel nods "Oh, so only I can drink."

They all nod she sighs "That's no fun."

Orihime smiles "Can we go to the Soul Society."

He looks at her "When."

She smiles "Now."

He raises an eyebrow "Why the hurry."

She smiles "If we can become your 2nd and 3rd seats then it will be fewer people to find."

Tatsuki smiles "Mrs. Punctual, is going to bunk off school."

Orihime grins "Aren't we all doing that, now anyway."

Tatsuki grins and turns to Ichigo "I guess we are, OK, I've never been there so let's go, besides didn't the Head Captain want to meet your lieutenant."

He sighs "Fine, let's go to Urahara's." They all nod and sneak out of the school and make their way to Urahara's.

When they get there Jinta, opens the door "Hey Carrot Top, what brings you here."

Ichigo glares at him "Shut up, brat, where's Urahara."

Urahara walks up to Jinta, then sees Ichigo, Orihime, Nel, and Tatsuki, and he smiles "What brings you here Ichigo and your lovely lady friends."

He sighs "We'd like to go to the soul society."

Urahara smirks "All of you why."

Ichigo shrugs "Well, Head Captain wants to see Nel, and they both want to be in my squad so might as well inform Head Captain of the situation."

Urahara nods "I see, I guess Nel, and Tatsuki, will get to see Soul Society." They all nod he smiles "Well OK, then follow me, wait your going dressed in those clothes."

Ichigo sighs "I'll be in my Soul Reaper clothes."

Urahara grins "I meant them, there all wearing their school uniforms it will take about an hour to get the Seinkaimon ready you could always go home and change."

Nel smiles "I'll have to change Ichigo."

He nods "OK, let's meet here in an hour." They all agree and set off for home.

An hour later there all back Ichigo, bought Nel, some Black Jeans and black t-shirt and a Black jacket. Orihime ware's the clothes she wore when they went to save Rukia, and Tatsuki also wears jeans and a t-shirt and hoodie. Ichigo changed not that he really needed to. They all get back and Urahara, sees them "Much better, and might I say very...Ichigo punches him in the face "No you can't you pervert."

They all grin apart from Kisuke as he rubs his cheek "So mean " He opens the Seinkaimon and they step through.


	5. Building Squad 14

**Coping With Change Part 5 Building Squad 14**

 **A/N: Hey Everyone been a hell of a long time since I updated this story I have just edited the previous chapters so if you want to reread then go ahead. As you can tell this is a Harem story and Nel, Tatsuki, Yoruichi, and Orihime aren't the only ones to be joining as you shall see if I remember correctly there is four more but You'll find out soon enough of who they are. Technically Yoruichi just had some Ichigo loving lol.**

 **Inner Hollow's Talking/Kido & Hollow Skills**

 _ **'Ichigo Talking to Inner Hollow'**_

 _Inner Thoughts_

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach just this story and my OC's**

As soon as Ichigo and the others step into the Soul Society there amazed well Ichigo and Orihime aren't they've been here before. Tatsuki smirks "Wow, it's like Feudal Japan."

Ichigo nods "Yes, it is."

Some of the normal Soul Reapers see Ichigo and bow "Captain Kurosaki."

He just nods "Oh Nel you remember your mask."

Orihime remembers the conversation she overheard but waits for Nel to mention it which she does Orihime immediately touches her hairpins **Santun Kisshun.** Tatsuki watches as Nel's mask repairs itself. Nel smiles actually forgetting about it knowing that she was weakening and would have reverted back to her child self.

After a few minutes, the dome around Nel vanishes and Nel smiles "Wow I feel much stronger so it's not going to break again I won't return to a kid anymore."

Orihime shakes her head "No, Nel your mask is good as new."

Nel smiles "Thank You, Orihime."

Orihime just smiles. ' _Nel, is lucky that Urahara gave her a uniform to wear instead of those rags it was OK in Hueco Mundo but here it would embarrass Ichigo and she wouldn't want that plus she's going to be his Lieutenant after all_.'

As there walking people are watching the newest Captain surrounded by women of course they know the Readhead as Orihime but the other two are unknown. As there walking Ichigo is quickly hugged from behind "What you doing Ichi-Boo."

Ichigo smirks "Hey, Yoruichi visiting Kukaku are you."

She nods "Yea, oh I have to ask this little thing you got I know you like Nel and Tatsuki and I think Orihime's in also SO."

Nel, Orihime, and Tatsuki all giggle at Yoruichi almost begging to be allowed to join his little Harem and after what happened they know that she's in love with Ichigo.

Ichigo rubs his chin pretending to be deep in thought "Well what do you think girls."

Nel giggles "Well I don't know what do you think, Tatsuki."

Tatsuki chuckles "Well I'm with Nel, on this one what do you think Orihime."

Orihime chuckles being the newest member then looking at Yoruichi's almost puppy dogs eyes knowing they already discussed this on the way here and all agreeing that she could join but that didn't mean they couldn't pay her back for all her teasing of Ichigo. "I'm really not sure what do you think Ichigo."

Yoruichi glares at the three girls who all chuckle then she looks at Ichigo "Oh come on Ichi-Boo you know you enjoyed yesterday, I know I sure did."

Ichigo looks at Nel, Tatsuki, and Orihime and sighs loudly "Fine you can join."

She grins "Yes. So what you all doing here shouldn't you be at school although I can't blame you school Sucks."

Ichigo grins "Well Head Captain Yamamoto wanted to see my Lieutenant, might as well see my two Seated officers it's actually good your here you could probably judge what seats Tatsuki and Orihime would be."

Yoruichi nods "Oh, I can help you with that let's go."

Ichigo and his small entourage head towards Squad 1's barracks when they get there they see Captain's Unohana Retsu and Jushiro Ukitake just leaving they see Ichigo and wait for him to stop beside them.

Unohana smiles "Afternoon Captain Kurosaki, Yoruichi, Orihime who are your other two followers."

Ichigo smiles "Allow me to introduce my Lieutenant Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, And Tatsuki Arisawa not exactly sure what seat she will be yet though."

Unohana smiles "Well hello there my name is Captain Unohana Retsu Captain of Squad 4 the Medical Squad I guess you could say."

Jushiro smiles "And I am Jushiro Ukitake Captain of Squad 13 nice to meet you both I take it you've brought Nel to see the Head Captain."

Ichigo nods "Yes, that's correct and to see which Seats Orihime and Tatsuki will be in my Squad."

Unohana smiles "Well don't keep The Head Captain Waiting."

Ichigo nods and Unohana and Jushiro walk off talking, and as they enter there met by Chōjirō Tadaoki Sasakibe Lieutenant of Squad 1 he smiles "Ah Captain Kurosaki and Yoruichi nice to see you wanting a word with the Head Captain I take it."

Ichigo nods "If that is possible."

Sasakibe nods "Of course I will notify him now hold on a moment."

He walks into a room and is gone no more than a minute before he opens the door and ushers in Ichigo and the others. Head Captain is sitting down in his chair when Ichigo and the others walk in "Ah Captain Kurosaki welcome back, Yoruichi and Orihime nice to see you both and this must be Lieutenant Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck your Lieutenant and former Espada Number 3, I can sense she is very powerful and who is the other one I'm curious she is quite powerful herself."

Ichigo nods "This is Tatsuki Arisawa my oldest friend and wishes to be a Seated Officer in my Squad if that is possible, to be honest, I'm not sure what Seat that would be that is why Yoruichi would probably be a better judge as she has trained with her, Orihime would also be joining my squad."

Yamamoto nods and looks at Yoruichi who rubs her Chin "Well Nel, is easily High Lieutenant, or Captain Level but as for Orihime I would put her at Third Seat although she is powerful she is a Pacifist but she can hold her own in a fight, No offense Orihime, now Tatsuki although new shows extraordinary power she is very strong and Fast just going by her stats and skills in the World Of the Living I'd put her at the Second Seat."

Yamamoto nods "Interesting, so you have your Lieutenant and Second and Third Seats very well now you just have to find the rest of your Squad the newest batch of recruits of the Academy are available for you to view just head over to the Academy."

Ichigo nods "Thank You, Head Captain."

Yamamoto nods "Carry on Captain Kurosaki."

Ichigo bids The Head Captain Farewell and leaves the room Tatsuki grins "So Second Seat is good right."

Yoruichi chuckles "Just below Lieutenant wonder how the Cadets would enjoy having three women bossing them around, oh Nel you will have to change your attire to wear a Shihakusho and Hakama like Ichigo being his Lieutenant plus an armband that shows your his Lieutenant."

Nel nods "Understood."

As they leave they see a few familiar faces such as Rukia, Renji, Rangiku, Byakuya, and Toshiro. Tatsuki whispers to Ichigo "Who's the snob looking guy with the hair thing."

Ichigo grins "Captain Byakuya Kuchiki, Rukia's Older Brother he's OK some of the time."

Rangiku grins "Hey Kurosaki-Kun."

Toshiro groans "Rangiku he's a captain show him respect."

Rangiku just brushes it off "Hey, Ichigo what you up to."

Ichigo nods "Hey Rangiku, just showing my Lieutenant, Second and Third Seats around."

Rangiku grins "You must be Nel, former Espada Number 3, I'm Rangiku Matsumoto, Lieutenant of Squad 10, I see you haven't got your uniform yet."

Nel shakes her head "No not yet."

Rangiku grins when she sees Orihime "Oh, hey Orihime."

Orihime waves "Hey Rangiku-Chan, I'm Ichigo-Kun's Third Seat now."

Rangiku grins not missing the Ichigo-Kun instead of Kurosaki-Kun _Seems they got together it seems._ She then sees Tatsuki she doesn't know her that well but she's friends with Orihime and Ichigo "Hey Tatsuki so your here also."

Tatsuki nods "Yea, Ichigo-Kun's Second Seat."

Rangiku raises an eyebrow _Ichigo-Kun also do I sense a Harem here wonder if Nel's in this harem I'll ask her_ _about what's going on later_.

Byakuya nods "Kurosaki your looking well."

Ichigo nods "Yes, Byakuya I am and yourself."

Byakuya raises an eyebrow "I am well, come, Toshiro let's talk on that matter I discussed."

Toshiro nods "Oh yes, nice meeting you all again, Rangiku, your free for now."

Rangiku nods "Thank you, Captain."

As soon as Byakuya and Toshiro leave Rangiku turns to Ichigo and grins "Ok spill it, do you have a Harem going Kurosaki-Kun and if so who's in it always thought you were a prude."

Yoruichi smirks "Not yesterday he wasn't."

Rangiku raises an eyebrow "So I'm guessing Orihime-Chan and maybe Tatsuki-Chan."

Yoruichi grins "Oh there's me and Nel-Chan also and what a day it was yesterday, Ichigo's, quite a man we all got some Ichigo fun."

Rangiku, Rukia, and Renji are in shock. Then Rangiku grins and latches onto Ichigo and whispers into his ear "Oh Ichigo, what about the lovely Rangiku-Chan, surely you'd allow me to join." She gives him the puppy dog eyes.

The four women just chuckle knowing Rangiku would try this, of course, Yoruichi and Orihime know how Rangiku, is as does Ichigo himself he sighs "Girls what do you think."

Yoruichi grins "Well we will have to question her first to see if she's worthy of being a member of the prestigious Ichigo-Kun Harem don't you think so girls."

Nel smirks "Yes I think that's a good idea Yoruichi what do you think girls."

Orihime and Tatsuki just nods and when Rangiku let's go of Ichigo each of his current girlfriends gives him a kiss before dragging Rangiku away also to get Nel, Orihime and Tatsuki uniforms to wear leaving a slightly embarrassed Ichigo, Rukia and Renji there.

Ichigo turns to walk away until Renji smirks "Wait."

Ichigo sighs "You can't exactly order me around Renji I outrank you."

Renji grins "Oh I don't plan on it, I'm just shocked, when did you become a pimp, that's the right word right Rukia."

She smirks "Yea, hey, wait isn't Orihime with Uryu."

Ichigo smirks "She hasn't exactly told him yet."

Renji grins "You dog, wait what Yoruichi said did she say what I think she was insinuating."

Ichigo sighs "What did you think she was insinuating, Renji."

Rukia grins "You slept with her didn't you."

Ichigo shrugs "I may have."

Renji grins "But Yoruichi's hinted at something else."

Ichigo sighs "Your boyfriends not the smartest is he Rukia fine I had fun with the four of them they were amazing can I go now."

Rukia's shocked "You had sex with all of them."

Ichigo shrugs "I will not explain what I do, Rukia, it's private between me and my girlfriends got that."

Rukia smirks "Well I'm happy but what changed you went from being alone to this."

Ichigo smirks "Simple Nel, she was able to help apparently Tatsuki wasn't happy with distancing herself from me as for Orihime I cannot say for certain and Yoruichi well you know how she is." Rukia and Renji nod at that. Ichigo starts to walk off then stops "By the way is there a Squad 14 Barracks if so where the hell is it."

Rukia and Renji nod Rukia smiles "We will Show you, Captain Casanova."

Ichigo rolls his eyes and follows Rukia and Renji. Renji smirks "So you planning on adding anyone else to you little Harem."

Ichigo sighs and doesn't answer Rukia then speaks "Hey, I just remembered there is another Espada, here she's been a prisoner she's that blonde haired Espada, Tia Harribel, I think her name was, she was betrayed by Aizen. He stabbed her, Captain Unohana, found her and Healed Her but Captain of Squad 12 Mayuri Kurotsuchi, wants her for Experimentation, so far his attempts have been foiled maybe you could get her transferred to your Squad might save her life."

Ichigo nods "Yes, that's true but I have a Lieutenant and Second and Third Seats and being 3rd Espada would be stupid to put her at a lower Rank then Orihime and Tatsuki-Chan."

Renji shrugs "So make her Co-Lieutenant with Nel there the former and current Espada Number 3 so there what the same strength right."

Ichigo nods "It's possible, I'll speak to the Head Captain I'll be right back."

Rukia nods "We'll be here."

Ichigo nods and uses **Shunpo** and appears back at Squad 1's barracks he sees Sasakibe "Sorry to bother you again but any chance of another quick word with the Head Captain."

Sasakibe nods "Sure go right in."

Ichigo nods "Thank you."

He heads inside and Yamamoto is surprised to see Ichigo here again "Captain Kurosaki twice in one day what can I do for you."

Ichigo scratches his head "I've just been informed by Lieutenant Abari that The Espada Tia Harribel is still alive and currently held prisoner and that Captain Kurotsuchi wants her for experimentation is that correct."

Yamamoto nods "That is correct why do you ask Ichigo."

Ichigo sighs "Could it be possible to transfer her to my Squad under probation, of course, I trust Nel, with my life I only saw this Tia Harribel, once Enemy Of They Enemy is my friend and all that."

Yamamoto raises an eyebrow "And what position would you have her be, she's too powerful to be anything below a fourth seated warrior."

Ichigo bites his lip "Well She's Espada Number three so what Renji said makes sense so I was wondering about her as Co-Lieutenant is probably the only Rank suited for someone of her power."

Yamamoto nods "I see from reports she doesn't show any signs of trying to escape, to be honest, she's from what Unohana says a broken women her Fraccion as I've heard they call it are Dead she was betrayed by her Lord if you take responsibility for her then she is yours Captain Kurosaki."

Ichigo smiles "Thank You, Head Captain, Oh. one last thing, What exactly is Squad 14's mission I mean I only know a few Squad 4 is Primarily the Medic's Squad, Then Squad 2 Is Stealth Force, Squad 12 is Science Department, Squad 11 is frontlines fighters what is Squad 14's role."

Yamamoto rubs his chin "Good point I never went into detail about that Squad 14 will be a reconnaissance Squad dealing with Hollows visiting Hueco Mundo and keeping an eye out there plus watching over The World Of the Living."

Ichigo nods "I see thank You for clearing that up Head Captain I will visit this Tia Harribel maybe bring Nel as she was the Former Espada Number 3 she might know her personally."

Yamamoto nods "Understood dismissed."

Ichigo nods and leaves the room he then uses **Shunpo** to appear back with Rukia and Renji and it seems Nel and the others are back which is helpful. Ichigo nods when he sees there all wearing the uniforms and Nel with her Lieutenant's armband. He smirks "You look good so I'm taking it you interrogated Rangiku."

Rangiku nods "They did and if you say yes then I make number five."

Ichigo nods "Then welcome aboard." Rangiku smiled then Ichigo turns to Nel "Nel do you know Tia Harribel."

Nel nods "Of course, She was my friend I heard she died killed by Aizen."

Ichigo shakes his head then looks at Rukia, Renji, and Rangiku "No she was saved by Captain Unohana and unfortunately been held prisoner that is until now me and you are going to bust her out."

Rukia looks shocked "What are you crazy."

Ichigo grins "A Joke but Head Captain Yamamoto has released her into my custody and will be joining Squad 14, of course, the only Position is Taken but As Renji suggested if you're OK with it Nel she would be Co-Lieutenant alongside yourself."

Nel smiles "I'm OK, with that let's go see her."

Rangiku grins "Another big breasted girl, Ichigo-Kun you sure know how to pick them you gonna add her to the Harem also."

Ichigo rolls his eyes "Shut it, Rangiku."

Rangiku chuckles and Rukia, Renji and Rangiku escort everyone to Tia's cell but only Ichigo and Nel enter the room the others wait outside knowing Ichigo and Nel can handle themselves. When they step inside they find Tia sat on her bed looking to the ground Ichigo coughs "Tia Harribel Espada Number 3."

Tia looks up and her eyes go wide open remembering Ichigo as he fought against Grimmjow, and later Aizen, then she sees Nelliel "So your still alive and they made you a Captain, and you serve him Nel, what as his slave."

Ichigo smirks "Tia Harribel, I'd mind your tongue, I hold your life in my hands, and as for Nel, she is my Lieutenant in layman's terms she's part of my Fraccion as you call it."

Tia is shocked "They would allow a Former Espada to serve as a Lieutenant."

Ichigo nods "Yes because I trust her with my life she has saved me and my comrades before she is also my lover not that it matters now I have heard that that Freak Captain Mayuri Kurotsuchi wants you for experimentation."

Tia sighs "And he gets his wish I suppose."

Ichigo smirks "If you don't hear my proposal that is then you most likely will be yes."

Tia raises an eyebrow "And what is this proposal you speak of."

Ichigo smirks "Simple you join my squad as Co-Lieutenant, alongside Nel, here Squad 14's job is to do reconnaissance and monitor the Hollows in Hueco Mundo, as well as watching over Karakura Town it might entail killing Hollows if they try anything if that does not sit well with you then, by all means, enjoy your life while you can I'm sure that Freak would probably get a kick out of doing experimentation on an Espada as strong as yourself."

Nel looks at Ichigo but he's all serious now she then looks at Tia pleading with her eyes for Tia to accept this proposal Tia's like a sister to her and she doesn't want anything bad happening to her. Tia looks at Ichigo she remembers him well for not only his battle with Aizen but with Grimmjow also and she was impressed she stands up "Very well I accept your proposal now can I get out of here."

Ichigo smirks "Why of course"

Just then one of her guards comes in and opens up her cell and takes off her chains he then comes back with some clothes "Compliments of Kisuke Urahara although how he knew this would happen is anyone's guess."

Ichigo inwardly growls _Perverted old fool._ Ichigo leaves the room allowing Tia to change after a minute he re-enters the room and shakes his head ' _Same clothes as she wore before only in Black luckily her lower breasts aren't showing still a pervert though.'_ "Feel better now Co-Lieutenant Harribel."

She nods "Much better thank you Captain Kurosaki I owe you my life."

Ichigo nods as he sees she's also wearing the Armband showing she's Co-Lieutenant. "Come we have things to do."

Tia and Nel nod and follow Ichigo Nel looks at Tia "Black Suits you Tia I'm glad your OK, I heard you were dead."

Tia nods "I heard the same about you, I also see your mask is fixed so you won't become that little girl again."

Nel smiles "All fixed thanks to Orihime-Chan."

Tia nods "I see so what did you do how did you find Captain Kurosaki."

Nel smiles "I woke up in Hueco Mundo I walked around for several days looking for Ichigo but I couldn't feel his Reisetsu anywhere so I opened up a **Garganta** and appeared in Karakura Town and Ichigo came looking for me, now I live with him and he's my boyfriend along with Orihime, Yoruichi and Tatsuki-Chan, He's also with Rangiku-Chan also."

Tia smirks "So he has a lot of girlfriends."

Nel giggles "if you ask nicely he may just allow you to join his little Harem I think it's called."

Tia blushes at that thought but tries to act normal. "I see."

They then follow Ichigo outside Tia sees the others Yoruichi grins seeing Tia actually liking the Black on her. Orihime remembers her from her time in Hueco Mundo.

Renji passes Tia's, Zanpukuto to Ichigo and then himself and Rukia excuse themselves. Whilst Rangiku stays to show them to Squad 14's Barracks. Ichigo turns around "Tia, Your Zanpakuto do not pull your Zanpakuto unnecessarily do not give them a chance to demand your execution as of now you are on Probation until I see fit."

Tia nods "I understand Captain Kurosaki."

Ichigo nods and turns "Rangiku-Chan can you show us our Barracks."

Rangiku nods "Why of course Ichigo-Kun."

Rangiku leads Ichigo and his group of Ladies to many Male Soul Reapers there's mass talking saying how lucky Captain Kurosaki is to be surrounded by such hot women. There's also much jealousy for the same reason. Even some of the females are jealous for the same reason.


End file.
